One Long Night
by ShallISayMore
Summary: She was drunk, very drunk. Leaving a bar alone at night is not a good idea for anyone sober let alone as wasted as she was. In which there is one drunk college student, a hunky swimmer, and an overprotective roommate. One-Shot. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**So for anyone getting an alert on this I re-read it and noticed some flaws that I didn't like, so I went through and fixed them. If you haven't read it then I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think at the end!**

She was drunk, very drunk.

The thing was, drunk and clumsy did not go well. That was probably why she always brought a chaperone along to monitor her. It figured that the one time she didn't she ended up this hammered. Annabeth was a total light weight, which is why after being at the bar for only three hours she was totally wasted, not to mention dancing on top of a table.

Well at least she was dancing on the top of a table. Now she was just lying face first on the floor while everyone around her cheered, for her or not she wasn't really sure. For being only twenty one Annabeth had a significant amount of experience in drinking. She did not however, have experience dancing on tables, or really dancing at all. That would explain why her clumsy ass landed itself on the floor.

Now this was actually not that bad. Everyone else around her was hammered too. So really if anything she was fitting in, however, everything kinda hurt. She was only about five foot two, so the fall off the table was not a pleasant experience for her petite body. She decided that lying on the floor was her best option; until someone took the liberty of stepping on her.

Annabeth was not one for hunky strangers, she was far too much of a realist for that. However, if that little fairytale wanted to take place at that moment, she would have not complained. It didn't. There was no hunky stranger to pull her to safety, or really anyone sober enough in the area to help her at all. So she crawled, like a dog. She debated barking for effect, but even her drunk self was stupid enough to do that.

She crawled over to a chair and tried to locate her phone. It was time to call her roommate. Her apartment seemed like a pretty good option at that point. Even though it was walking distance there was no way she was going to make it on her own, but it was better to pass out at a cheap bar with not enough lighting than the street. Even though at that point Annabeth thought that her judgment was so clouded it didn't really matter. Street it was.

She stumbled toward the door only to be stopped by a kid she slightly recognized, but she was in no state to put a name to the face. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked giving her a once over. She may have looked right about as trashed as she felt.

"Home!" she squealed in mock excitement. She tried to push past him, but there was no way she stood a chance; he was built like a tank. Tall, over six feet, not to mention completely built.

"Ya, no. There is no way you are going anywhere without someone to take you home," he said without looking away from her. Annabeth pouted at him, but he didn't really seem to care. He held out one of his hands while keeping a hold of her with the other and demanded "Phone."

Annabeth stared at him indignantly before pulling the small metal box from her back pocket. "1-4-1-5," was all she said crossing her arms over her chest. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. There was no escape at this point. Annabeth still couldn't place his name.

"What is your roommate's name?" he asked as he opened the contacts in her phone.

"Piper," she slurred to him. It was a miracle that he could understand her, but as all college students must, he understood drunk.

He went straight to the Ps and clicked Piper. It only rang a few times before she heard a curt answer. There was no way that she could make out the conversation, but Annabeth heard him give Piper a few details about where they were before he hung up. He slipped the phone back into her back pocket before scanning the room.

"Who was that?" she giggled against his chest. She knew exactly who it was, but she wanted to play him.

"You know who that was. It was your roommate Annabeth," he responded giving her a smirk. She giggled again before having a look of realization cross her face.

"Oh! You know my name, but I can't remember yours! What is it? Do you always do this? I mean stopping drunk girls and demanding their phones. If so why? Wait back track. How do I know you?" she says in a rush. Her mind was somewhere else.

He let out a short bark of laughter before answering "Yes I do know your name. Mine is Percy. No I don't always do this. And we know each other because we are in the same Elements of Business class," he said without letting up his grin. If she was less drunk she may have been thinking about how good looking he was. On top of his build he had sea green eyes and dark hair that seemed to just do things to women.

Annabeth, however, was about three drinks over anywhere near sober, so her great reply was "OH MY GOSH! You're that kid that I think is crazy attractive! You swim right? You remind me of my favorite books," she said as excitement filled her eyes. She was so going to regret this in the morning.

"Do I now?" Percy asked as he smiled down at her. He knew that her roommate was going to be there soon, but he was hoping that he could get an answer out of her. He would be lying if he said that this conversation was boosting his ego.

"Yes!" she shouted, "You remind me of…" she said before he felt a hand on the arm that he was using to restrain her. He looked over her shoulder and found a girl that had to be Piper. She smiled at him before she grabbed Annabeth's arm and pulled her away from him. Percy would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit disappointed. He always wanted to be a book character.

Annabeth and Piper were chatting to the side when a boy who must have come with Piper stepped up. "Hi I'm Jason, Piper's boyfriend," he introduced himself.

"Percy," he said sticking out his hand. They were opposites in all things but build. Jason looked like a surfer, Percy looked like a skater.

"Thank you for calling Piper. We were actually out looking for Annabeth when you called. Piper was beside herself. She looks after her," Jason said shooting a glance at the two girls. "Annabeth usually doesn't come out alone because she does stuff like this. Thanks for stopping her from leaving though. Who knows where she would have gone?" Jason finished.

"It's no problem. She's in one of my classes. Oh and she fell off a table a little while ago. I didn't check for injuries, but she seemed fine," Percy said. Both boys gave her a one over looking for any signs of noticeable damage.

"Ya she's pretty clumsy. I'm sure she's fine. But anyway thanks man. We should be going now," Jason said with a nod as he walked over to the girls. He watched them as Piper turned and mouthed a thank you before the group made their way out of the bar leaving Percy to think about what he had just done.

Annabeth woke with a pounding headache and no memory of the night before. She remembered going to the bar and someone offering to buy her a drink, but after that she was lost. Not to mention everything hurt. She noticed a bruise on her arm that had not been there the night before, but she had no idea how she had gotten it. She was at her apartment though, so that was a good sign.

Annabeth made her way to the kitchen of the tiny apartment that she shared with Piper and more often than not her boyfriend, Jason. She flinched as the morning light reached her, however, she trudged on in the search of Advil. She had always liked Advil and Gatorade for hangovers. She finally made it to the kitchen as was greeted by her official and unofficial roommates. "Hey there sleepy head. How do you feel?" Piper asked her.

"Like I got hit by a bus. What happened last night?" she asked while she popped her pills.

"Well I don't really know. I wasn't there. I got a call last night from some boy I'd never met saying that you were trying to leave the bar, but were way too wasted to do so by yourself, so we came and got you," Piper said sipping a cup of coffee. There wasn't anger in her voice, but Annabeth could tell she was agitated. They were always supposed to go in pairs.

"Sorry for going alone. I thought you'd be out late with Jason. What boy are we talking about?" she asked praying to God that she hadn't said anything embarrassing to someone she liked.

"Oh shit what was his name?" Piper asked looking to Jason.

"Percy. His name was Percy. He said he had a class with you?" Jason asked and she felt her whole body go stiff. It couldn't be the one from her business class. She would curl up and die on the spot. That boy was a whole lotta something and he better not have seen her off her rocker.

"Tall? Built? Dark Hair?" she asked, probably too quickly.

"Yep that's the one," Jason said with a sly grin. When she paled he hollered "Ohhh! Annabeth got saved by her crush! How romantic!"

"I better not have puked on him. Oh God I am never going to that class again," she moaned. There was no way she was facing the most attractive boy she had ever met after he pulled her aside totally trashed. It was hot that he stopped her though.

"Oh you'll be fine. Don't be a baby," Piper told her. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at the girl before turning and marching back to her solitude of darkness aka her bedroom. She had all day to fight a hangover and think about how she was going to address him the next day.

Monday was the worst day of the week. Annabeth was always still a little hung over and she had an eight am class. At least it wasn't with Mr. Rescue she thought. She had been seriously entertaining the idea of skipping that class today, but that teacher had a tendency to give pop quizzes that she didn't want to miss. Zeros were not good for her already struggling grade.

The first two classes of her day passed quickly, and soon it was time for lunch. Annabeth stopped briefly in a small café before making her way to the dreaded class twenty minutes early. If she was there early she could choose her seat and hopefully go unnoticed. She was forever out of luck though.

She was the first one in the room so she sat at the back near the entrance. Not easy to spot and in a weird location for learning. It was about five minutes to the start of class when he filtered in. He came in carrying two cups and quickly scanned the crowd. She looked down hoping that he wouldn't notice her, but she knew he had when she felt someone settle in to the right of her.

"This is good for the second day hangover," he told her passing her one of the drinks. She took it and smiled gratefully at him. He was right her head was still pounding. He took a sip of his drink and looked like he was going to say something, but the teacher called the class to session.

It was a long hour and a half of sipping drinks and taking dry notes, but the class did eventually come to an end. Percy closed his notebook first and looked over at her. She blushed on command. "So what class do you have after this?" he asked her as he leaned back in his chair.

"None I'm done for the day," she told him barely looking up from her shoes. She had mostly early classes on Monday. She tended to nap after class for about an hour then she went to work.

"Me too. I have about an hour before practice would you like to hang out?" he asked her with a nervous grin. Annabeth's head snapped up and judged the look on his face. He was being serious.

"Fine, but I cannot be held accountable for anything that I said Saturday night."

"Aw, really? I was hoping you'd tell me what book characters I reminded you of," he said with a growing grin. She almost sighed in relief.

"If that was all I said then I'm not too worried about it," she said to him. She was partying on this inside because she could have done way worse. She had done way worse.

Annabeth smiled as Percy offered her his hand to help her stand up. They both packed their things and headed to the quad. That hour was not a long time, but both of them were content. He may or may not have stayed an extra fifteen minutes just so he could hear her talk about her favorite type of history. They were both sorry when he said he had to go or would risk being late to practice, which he already was.

The next three months went similarly to that. They say each other almost every day, even when they didn't have classes. They were ecstatic to find out that each of them were staying over the summer. One for work and the other for swimming. So maybe they moved in with each other too soon. And maybe they got engaged after only nine months. Maybe the wedding came before they graduated. But they were happy, and whoever said young love wouldn't last?

**So that's the end! If anyone is reading this for the second time did you notice any differences? Tell me how you feel about it! Reviews are awesome! Oh and for anyone who is wondering I decided to write another chapter for The List! Tell me what you thought!**

**Emily **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't planning on ever updating this story again, but as I reread it I decided that I really wanted to add a few more scenes. So here is the first one!**

"Percy hurry up or you're going to be late to practice again!" Annabeth yelled across the small apartment they shared. It wasn't much, but it was the best that two college students could do. Annabeth and Percy had been dating for nine months now, and she honestly could say that she had never been happier. Sure they had their disagreements, but it was never anything that coffee and talking couldn't fix, and that was all Annabeth needed.

"Since when do you care if I'm late to practice?" Percy smirked at her as he came down the stairs. Annabeth just rolled her eyes, catching onto the true meaning of his words.

"Since it is your scholarship that is helping pay for this apartment! Now go!" she yelled all but shooing him out of the door.

"Chill woman," Percy said stopping at the door. "You aren't going to be home until 8 tonight right?" He suddenly seemed really interested in what she had to say, but Annabeth didn't notice. She was too busy trying to get her things together for class.

"Yes 8. I have a project to work on with my group and we are wrapping up at 7:30, so with the walk it'll be right around 8. Now scram!" Percy made sure to listen that time. He had all of the answers he needed anyway.

7:30 could not come fast enough for Annabeth. Her day had dragged on, and all she wanted to do was curl up with Percy and partake in her favorite bottle of wine; not that he would let her of course. Something about it being a school night and her needing to go to her classes the next day.

As soon as the minute hand of the clock in the library stuck the six Annabeth made a mad dash to get all of her things together. It wasn't that she didn't like her group, because she really did, it was just that she liked Percy more. She had been looking forward to watching TV cuddled up all day, and honestly she was not willing to do anything else.

The walk to her apartment was much further and much darker than she remembered. She didn't feel threatened, but she was going to be glad to be off of the streets when she got home. No one wanted to be out super late in a college town unless they were drunk or on their way to be. The walk seemed to go on forever, but when she checked her phone she saw that she had only been walking for 15 minutes. She knew that she was almost there though, so at least she would be home a little early.

After another 5 minutes of walking Annabeth made her way up the three flights of stairs to her apartment. The only reason Annabeth and Percy had been able to afford an apartment at all was due to the weird layout of the floor. The designer hadn't properly thought the apartments out, so when it came time to divide them one apartment on each floor was set much further back than the others. It was long and thin, taking up the extra space on the floor. So their apartment had a long hallway leading into the kitchen and sitting area.

The first thing that Annabeth noticed when she opened the door was the scent. It smelled overwhelmingly of roses, and she had no idea why. Neither of them ever really bought flowers. But then she looked down. Candles and rose petals lined the long hallway all the way into the kitchen. All of the lights were off, so she couldn't see what was beyond the hall lights, but Annabeth knew that she was supposed to follow the candles.

After quickly hanging up her coat Annabeth quickly walked down the hall. She could hear the rose petals crushing under her feet, but at the moment she couldn't find it in herself to care. Once Annabeth entered the kitchen she was sure. Percy was down on one knee in the middle of a heart made of rose petals. She gasped but quickly walked over to the man that had obviously been kneeling for some time.

Annabeth couldn't say a word before Percy cut it, "Annabeth, I know that we haven't been together that long, but we both know that we are meant to be. And in my opinion why wait when you know something is so perfect. I never expected to find the love of my life hammered at a bar at two in the morning, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Keeping you from leaving that bar is the best thing that ever happened to me. Then when you agreed to go out with me, my God, I thought that I was going to pass out. Then it got even better. You agreed to live with me! Through ups and downs I know that we are going to be there for each other. There is nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you, and there never will be. Never in my life did I think I was going to end up with a girl as beautiful and smart as you are, but here I am down on one knee professing my love to you. So I guess that leaves me to ask the question right? Annabeth will you marry me?"

By this point Annabeth had her hands up to her mouth barely containing the sobs that were echoing out. No one had ever said anything like that to her before, and Annabeth had no idea how to respond. So she stood there shocked and shaking before it seemed that reality finally set in. It started off a slow nod, but it quickly changed to a "Yes! Yes! Of course! Oh my God of course I'll marry you!" as she lept into his arms. They stood like that for some time before Percy pulled away to pull the ring out of a ring that Annabeth had somehow missed.

She wasn't sure how she had missed something as important as the ring box, but honestly the ring wasn't all that important to her. As long as she had Percy she was sure that the ring would be perfect. Taking a closer look at the ring she knew that she was right. It was everything that she had ever wanted. It was a simple round cut diamond on a plain silver band. It was nothing fancy, but it fit her perfectly. The diamond was large, probably about a carat and a half, but she could have cared less about the size. Everything was perfect, and it was even better when he slipped the hand on her finger only to find that it fit perfectly.

"How did you know my size?" Annabeth asked him looking up through the tears.

"I stole that infinity ring that you keep on the dresser but never wear," he smiled sheepishly. Annabeth thought that he had never been cuter. She could tell that he had put a lot of thought into this, and she honestly could say that she thought it was perfect. Everything was exactly the way that she would have wanted.

The pair spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch (after they blew out all the candles of course). Every few minutes Annabeth would look down at her left hand and smile. It seemed that she had gotten her heroic stranger after all.

**So that's it! Make sure to leave a favorite, follow and review! I'm not sure if I'm doing anymore updates or when, but I'll keep you guys updated! Let me know what you think! **

**Emily **


End file.
